


Amethyst Cleans her room

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cleaning, Memories, eating werid things, piles of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Amethyst's room is finally too cluttered, even for her.





	Amethyst Cleans her room

>Amethyst grumbled as she organized the piles in her room. As much as she hated to admit it, Pearl was right, her room had too much stuff in it, and needed to be cleaned and organized so she could choose what to get rid of.  
>Her first task was pushing the large piles into one pile as much as she could, to make creating the organized piles easier. Amethyst grunted and groaned as she worked the piles as far away from her main door as she could. She had plugged the many pools of water in her room before she started, to ensure no item wound up in the burning room, or in one of the more dangerous portions of the temple.  
>After days of pushing the junk as larger piles, Amethyst marveled at the sight before her. Two thirds of her room was completely spotless now, while the last third was crammed floor to roof with junk. She briefly considered leaving it like that, and packing the rest of her room with stuff before shaking her head and discarding the idea. As fun as it would be swimming through the trash and making a tunnel system within, she knew Garnet wouldn't be happy about it, and Pearl would crack from shock.  
>Amethyst groaned again as she began sorting the junk into orderly piles, soft items closest and to the left of her door, intact human objects closest and to the right of her door. Those were two of many piles, Amethyst meticulously sorting through everything she found.  
>Her eyes lit up as she uncovered a half eaten sandwitch, meat and cheese sticking out the sides, motor oil oozing out of the end, the bread turning green around the bite marks. "Sweet, a snack, and it's pretty fresh too!" Amethyst popped the sandwich into her mouth and chewed as she continued digging and sorting, savoring the unique blend of flavors.  
>She swallowed hard, the mushed up sandwich sliding down her throat as she started talking to herself to break the silence of sorting. "Ax in the weapon pile, mattress in the soft pile, picture book in the picture pile. Woah, wait a minute, what's this?"  
>Amethyst pulled gently on the light blue shaft attached to a pale white orb, removing it from the junk to reveal the rest of the object, the shaft fed into a central orb, then split into two more shafts and orbs at the top of the device.  
>"No way, another replicator wand?! I thought Pearl only had one of these! Oh man, when she finds out, she's going to freak!" A thought popped into Amethyst's mind as she looked at the replicator wand, a sly grin crossing her face. She shot the remained of the large pile of junk she had created and snickered to herself, the makings of a great prank in the works.  
>Amethyst hid the wand in a pile of moldy food she planned on eating later, somewhere she knew Pearl wouldn't dig if she came to check on her, then resumed sorting.  
>Amethyst smiled as she came across a leftover pizza slice in a box, no mold growing on it yet. She popped it into her mouth and put the cardboard box into the discard pile. She had tons of pizza boxes, getting rid of a few wouldn't hurt her.  
>"Bicycle, pillow, razor, paper, jacket......ugh, why did I agree to do this? Sorting is so boring!" Amethyst moaned to herself as she continued digging, the large pile she had started with was now one fourth sorted, several smaller piles located in what was once an open area. Her eyes widen as she pulls something large and green out of the pile.  
>"Woah, a piece of the wrecked hand ship P-dot arrived on! Man, I can't believe I haven't found other pieces of this yet, I forgot I had these! I bet P-dot would love to have these!" Amethyst put the large piece of gem ship onto the pile of scrap technology she was intending to give Peridot as a gift. She marveled at the piece and the great condition it was still in before she turned her attention back towards the pile.  
>It had now been six hours since she started sorting the larger pile, now half the size it had started at, the food pile, human items pile, and the pile to take to Peridot had begun to heap nicely, more pieces of the gem ship were a large contributor to the pile meant for Peridot.  
>Amethyst had decided she needed a break. She was sitting in a half destroyed sofa chewing on a ball of soggy garbage, a mix of food, rubber, metal, and rotting miscellaneous. She heard footsteps coming towards her from the distance. She looked over towards the sound, spotting Pearl walking into her room through a side tunnel.  
>Pearl smiled as she made her way over to Amethyst. "I must say Amethyst, you've really surprised me with all of this! I thought for sure I'd have to try harder to convince you to clean this place!"  
>Amethyst's cheeks flushed purple as she heard the praise from Pearl. "Yeah well, I was running out of room to put stuff anyways. Now I can fill this place to the brim roof to floor and have organized sections of things to live in!"  
>"Amethyst! Don't even joke about that, we need to be able to travel through your room in case of emergency! Why are you sitting there anyways?!"  
>"Chill out P, I'm not gonna actually do it, and I'm taking a break. Sorting all this stuff out to try and figure out what I want to keep is boring!"  
>Pearl huffed then relaxed her body. "I suppose that's fair, and you've done a lovely job so far. Keep up the good work Amethyst!" Pearl moved around the piles of sorted items towards the main temple door, exiting into the beach house.  
>Amethyst sighed as she started munching on the loose cotton from the half destroyed sofa, walking over to the definite keep pile. She began to dig through it to take the time and savor the memories in the items once more. An old book full of wildlife photos, ones she used to inspire some of her shapeshifting forms. A few empty pots that had once held lovely flowers, flowers she had grown herself from generations of crossbreeding before she planted them in a few spots around the world. A large pink blanket, Rose's symbol knitted upon it in the middle, the last thing Rose had given her before Steven was born. A box set of Little Butler, something she had saved from Greg's storage unit, the fond memory of watching them together held within. A rusty suit of armor, the memory of a human acquaintance of Rose linked to it. He had always been nice to her, giving her strange foods to eat.  
>She sighed as she stopped digging and looked towards the rest of the massive pile at the back of the room. Something good had come from this after all, and she couldn't wait to see what else she could find buried within her stuff. She would get everything sorted and organized, for those precious memories and mementos.


End file.
